


Les Raisons Pour...

by Tristana702



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Quand on habite au 221B Baker Street, il est essentiel de faire des listes. Pour la sécurité et le bien être des habitants de la maison mais également pour celui de Londres! (et même de l'Angleterre!)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une fiction un peu particulière, il s'agit de liste, liste sur des sujets bien différents mais toujours avec humour et bonne humeur! Bonne lecture!

Mme. Hudson n’était pas une gouvernante. Elle avait été mariée avec un membre de la Mafia, leur avait servi de secrétaire, avait fait condamner à mort son mari et possédait une magnifique voiture de sport rouge. Donc, elle n’était pas une gouvernante. Du moins c’est ce qu’elle ne cessait de répéter à ses deux locataires du 221B.

Pourtant, elle était là, avec des sacs de courses pour remplir le frigo des deux énergumènes qui étaient trop pris avec leur enquête actuelle pour penser à se nourrir et à remplir le frigo de manière régulière.

Mme. Hudson ouvrit la porte du frigidaire et la referma aussitôt en poussant un hurlement strident.  
« Une tête ! Il a mis une tête dans le frigo… »

Elle s’assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Même augmenter le loyer pour payer ses consultations chez le cardiologue ne changeait rien aux habitudes du plus grand détective consultant de l’histoire du monde (il faut dire, qu’il s’agit de l’unique détective consultant connu à ce jour !). Elle laissa vagabonder son regard dans la cuisine qu’elle n’avait jamais vu aussi mal rangée de toute son existence (John devait avoir abandonné l’idée de faire ranger Sherlock). Elle remarqua alors un classeur en haut d’une pile plus que bancale de dossier. Ce n’est pas le classeur lui-même qui attira son attention mais son titre : « Les Raisons Pour… ». 

Curieuse de nature, elle s’approcha et l’ouvrit. Le classeur était rempli de listes. Ecrite soit de la main de Sherlock, soit de celle de John. La première liste avait été écrite par John et se nommait : « 20 Raisons pour ne jamais laisser Sherlock Holmes s’ennuyer ».

Heureuse de sa trouvaille qui lui promettait des moments bien plus agréable et amusant que les séries qui passaient actuellement sur la BBC (quoique celle avec ce détective Benedict Cumberbatch et de son acolyte Martin Freeman, était vraiment pas mal et lui rappelait étrangement ses deux locataires.). Elle redescendit dans son appartement, où calée avec un thé à la rose et des gâteaux secs dans son fauteuil fétiche, elle commença sa lecture.


	2. 20 Raisons pour ne jamais laisser Sherlock Holmes s'ennuyer

Les raisons sont diverses, et ne sont pas notées dans l’ordre d’importance mais dans l’ordre dans lequel elles me sont venues à l’esprit. _J. Watson_

Si Sherlock s’ennuie :

1) Il tire avec **MON** arme sur les murs du salon et Mme Hudson rajoute la facture également sur _**mon**_ loyer pas que sur le sien.

2) Les morceaux de cadavres se retrouvent dans tout l’appartement. Voici la liste des lieux à vérifier quand il s’ennuie pour éviter des mauvaises surprises (surtout à Mme. Hudson) A compléter au fur et à mesure: Tête coupée dans le frigo ; yeux dans le micro-onde ; langue dans le grille pain… ; pieds dans le four ; doigts dans le gobelet à dents de la salle de bain ; bras et jambes dans la baignoire (et je fais comment pour prendre ma douche moi ?) ; etc. Moralité de l’histoire ? Il faut mieux manger à l’extérieur (chez Angelo ou dans le café à côté de l’appartement) et de se préparer chez Greg ou chez Mme. Hudson.

3) Il joue du violon TOUTE la nuit, d’une manière plus ou moins agréables (cela dépend depuis combien de temps il s’ennuie). Donc, parfois c’est bien (même si Bach à trois heures du mat bon… ça va… mais une fois ! **(1)** ) et parfois c’est juste un carnage (surtout après une visite de Mycroft…)

4) Il harcèle tout le monde de SMS pour des raisons variés (moi pour les courses ; Lestrade pour s’il y a des enquêtes en cours ; Mycroft pour se moquer de son régime (il en fait un ?) ; Mme Hudson n’a pas de portable (parfois j’envisage de lui donner le mien…) ; Molly pour avoir les bouts de cadavres (voir n°2) ; Anderson et Donovan pour le plaisir de les embêter ; Moriarty pour le supplier de lui donner quelques meurtres à résoudre (heureusement, je pense qu’il a changé de numéro !) ; etc.)

5) Les dealers et les vendeurs de cigarettes vont faillites à cause du gouvernement. (Rappel, le gouvernement = Mycroft Holmes). Quoique pour les dealers je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Mycroft a peur que son frère replonge (pourtant je suis là, et Sherlock sait que s’il fait quelque chose d’aussi stupide, il ne mourra pas d’une overdose mais par ma main (ou plutôt par mon arme !).)

6) Le gouvernement britannique triple la surveillance autour de Baker Street et on ne peut pas faire un pas sans être suivi par un commando des forces spéciales (qui sont également prêt à intervenir au moindre signe suspect) ; sans parler des caméras partout (même dans ma salle de bain… Sérieusement ! Comme si les bouts de cadavres ne suffisent pas !) ; Les SMS toutes les deux minutes d’un Mycroft inquiet ; de me faire enlever par une limousine noire (Mycroft encore…) ; les hélicoptères au dessus de Baker Street… (dois-je dire de qui ça vient ?) ; les gars plus ou moins discret qui nous suivent (Si vous ne savez pas qui donne les ordres c’est qu’il y a un problème); etc.

7) Mon ordinateur se retrouve annexé. (Il trouve toujours le moyen de craquer mon code… Même la fois où j’ai mis « anticonstitutionnellement » mais j’avoue qu’il a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver «Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious », comment il arrive à déduire ça me surprend toujours…)

8) Il reste sur le canapé, enroulé dans sa robe de chambre ou dans son drap, et je dois céder à **_tous_** ses **caprices** ! Monsieur s’ennuie et Monsieur est trop fatigué pour bouger ! S’il bougeait, il s’ennuierait peut-être moins !

9) Le nombre de personnes l’évitant augmente de manière exponentielle. (Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je les comprends… Je ferais bien pareil de temps en temps mais… Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.)

10) Le nombre de personne en larmes ou en dépression à Londres augmente également. (Ma psy m’a même demandé de remercier Sherlock la dernière fois que je l’ai vu… Son chiffre d’affaire à triplé grâce à lui…)

11) Par contre, le nombre de personne venant au 221B Baker Street (et même parfois juste à Baker Street) diminue de 90%. (Les 10 % restant étant des personnes indésirables : Mycroft (inquiet pour son frère) ; Moriarty (Monsieur vient narguer le génie et lui propose de le rejoindre du côté obscurs de la force, en disant que l’on ne s’ennuie jamais, ce à quoi Sherlock répond que c’est faux, parce que s’ils ne s’ennuyaient pas, il aurait des meurtres à résoudre… Ne pas nous en vouloir s’il y a des bombes qui explosent dans la semaine qui suit !) ; la brigade anti-stups (la plupart du temps, Anderson et Donovan qui se vengent des SMS) ; autres ennemis non intéressant ; des clients non intéressants ; etc.

12) Il peut répéter « Je m’ennuis » ou « M’ennuis », jusqu’à 6 fois par minutes (soit une fois toutes les 10 secondes, 360 fois par heures, 8640 fois par jour…) parfois plus… Dans ces moments là, j’hésite à me servir de mon arme, soit sur lui, soit sur moi… J’évite bien sûr de laisser mon arme à proximité de lui. Parce qu’en plus de l’envie de suicide (ou de meurtre), j’ai le droit à la crise cardiaque !

13) Ne surtout pas lui proposer un jeu de **société**. Pourquoi ? La réponse se trouve dans le titre… (On a pourtant tout essayé ! Le cluedo (« Mais John, je te dis qu’il s’est suicidé ! »), le Monopoly (« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut acheter ces lieux, Baker Street me convient très bien ! »), le Scrabble, Rumy Photos, les sept familles, le poker, le tarot, les échecs (Echec et Mat en deux coups), le Trivial Poursuit, etc.)

14) Mme Hudson cache William en représailles pour le mur et les morceaux d’humains… Je dois le chercher à la place de Sherlock qui ne peut pas bouger de son canapé… (Rappel : William se trouve être le premier meilleur ami de Sherlock, et habite également au 221B Baker Street, sauf que lui ne paye pas de loyer, et sa chambre ne se trouve pas au premier mais sur la cheminée, donc oui je parle bien du crâne de Sherlock !)

15) Le nombre de fois où « Je pars prendre l’air » augmente de manière considérable au malheur de Mme. Hudson qui en a marre d’entendre claquer la porte d’entrée. Mais c’est pour être sûr qu’il capte que je suis parti. Et pour éviter de lui mettre une balle dans la tête (ou dans la mienne… Relire n°12)

16) Il faut le forcer (encore plus que d’habitudes) pour qu’il mange. Pareil pour dormir…

17) Il lit mes livres (ou plutôt lit les dernières pages) et me gâche toutes les fins… (Pareil pour les films… Je hais internet !) ; met des commentaires sur les articles de mon blog (pour se moquer bien sûr).

18) Je peux dire adieu à mes rencards, il est pire que d’habitude avec elles… La dernière fois, il a parlé du temps de décomposition d’un œil humain à température ambiante… Ou encore de la meilleure façon de couper une main… Elle n’a pas appréciée.

19) Je ne peux pas aller travailler à cause de lui… Il m’envois un SMS toutes les deux minutes pour rentrer, et me dit qu’il est en danger et donc… Même en sachant qu’il y a 90% de chance que ce soit faux, il reste 10%, et je ne préfère pas tenter Moriarty, oups pardon, le diable ! Et donc je perds mon job…

20) Il fait des expériences plus ou moins dangereuses dans l’appartement. Mettant régulièrement en scène mes pulls ou mes affaires… Ou des gaz toxiques... Heureusement que je n’ai pas de chien ! Sinon, il ferait des expériences sur lui aussi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Mon frère écoute France Musique toute la nuit alors Bach ou Mozart à 3heures du mat’ je connais ! (bon je me venge avec mon métal pendant la journée)


	3. 10 Raisons pour ne pas énerver John Watson

J’apprends continuellement et très vite. Je suis un génie, un sociopathe de haut niveau, l’unique détective consultant du monde. Pourtant, il y a une chose que j’adore parfois et que je déteste à d’autre moment : voir John Watson en colère. _Sherlock Holmes._

Il ne faut pas mettre John en colère car… :

1) Il s’agit d’un ancien soldat : il sait se battre. Nos ennemis en ont fait les frais, et moi aussi. S’il est en colère… Il ne faut mieux pas rester à porté de son poing. Il a une bonne droite (et gauche aussi !).

2) Il m’ignore. Et j’ai _**horreur**_ de ça ! Je préfère le voir me hurler dessus et que de voir son regard et le regarder passer à côté de moi sans me parler. Comme si je n’étais pas là. Comme si je n’étais rien pour lui. Comme si j’étais… _Anderson_ !

3) Il ne va pas acheter de lait. Et du thé sans lait… J’ai besoin de mon nuage de lait dans le thé ! Je suis anglais ! Et j’ai horreur d’aller dans un « supermarché ». Notez le dégoût je vous pris.

4) Il ne prépare plus de thé. Et son thé est le meilleur du Royaume-Uni. Prouvé scientifiquement ! J’ai fait des expériences ! En comparant, le mien, celui de Mme. Hudson, celui de Mycroft, de ma mère et le sien. C’est le sien le meilleur. Et je n’ai pas toujours trouvé pourquoi… Mais je suis un génie ! Je trouverai… Mais pour ça, il faut qu’il m’en refasse… Donc qu’il ne soit plus en colère.

5) Il se fait enlever par Moriarty et se retrouve avec une veste remplie d’explosif. Et j’ai horreur de ça ! Bon… qui aime ça ? Mais il ne faut pas qu’il reste en colère contre moi, il est en dangers sans moi !

6) Il ne m’aide plus à résoudre des enquêtes. Et j’ai besoin de lui pour les résoudre et pour réfléchir. Il m’aide à réfléchir. A organiser mon Palais Mental. Et également pour bloquer les inepties que peuvent dire Anderson et Donovan. Et pour calmer Georges… Heu non… Gavin ? Graham ? Gabriel ? Gaétan ? Bref, l’inspecteur Lestrade ! (il faudrait vraiment que je redemande à John de me dire son prénom, j’ai remarqué qu’il était plus ouvert à me confier une enquête quand je m’en souvenais.)

7) Je suis seul face à mes ennemis. Et même si je sais tirer, et me battre. L’avoir avec moi est sécurisant. Je sais que mes arrières sont couverts, que je ne risque rien. Qu’il est là.

8) Tout le monde me fait des remarques quand je me dispute avec lui et même si ça ne me fait rien. C’est énervant ! Donc… il ne faut pas qu’il soit en colère!

9) Mon frère vient me faire la morale… Et j’ai horreur de le voir ! Avec son parapluie, son ventre, son régime, son air supérieur, **RAAAH** !

10) Je n’aime pas le voir en colère contre moi. 


	4. 10 Raisons pour empêcher Sherlock Holmes de (re)toucher à la drogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette liste s'agit d'une idée de ma meilleure amie Pauline ;)

Je n’ai observé Sherlock qu’une seule fois dans cet état… Pas deux ! JAMAIS !! Je préfère supplier Moriarty pour un meurtre plutôt qu’observer Sherlock sous l’emprise de la drogue. _John Watson._

Quand Sherlock touche à la drogue…

1) Il fait des overdoses… On pourrait penser qu’un génie comme lui saurait contrôler sa consommation de drogue mais non ! Monsieur en prend en trop grande quantité ! Quand on voit son poids c’est un peu logique ! Il ne sait pas s’occuper de lui-même.

2) Mycroft est déjà protecteur quand Sherlock s’ennuie… Alors imaginez quand il prend de la drogue ! Aucune pièce de la maison n’est épargné, les sorties non plus, ne parlons même pas du Tesco… Ce n’est plus une vie ! Alors rien que pour éviter le MGP (= Monsieur le Gouvernement Britannique avec un Parapluie), il faut mieux empêcher Sherlock te prendre de la drogue.

3) Comme dit dans le 1), il fait des overdoses… Je n’ai pas envie de rentrer après le boulot et de trouver mon meilleur ami mort sur le canapé, une aiguille dans le bras ! Alors pas de drogue et comme ça, je n’ai pas peur de le retrouver sur la table d’autopsie de St. Bart. (Une fois, pas deux !)

4) En temps « normal », Sherlock n’hésite pas à ce mettre en danger pour prouver qu’il a raison (Je vous rappelle l’épisode avec un certain chauffeur de Taxi fou que j’ai dû abattre 2 jours après notre rencontre (ou était-ce 3 jours ?) alors imaginez sous l’emprise de la drogue ! Il n’hésite pas à aller voir un dangereux psychopathe tueur en série (non Moriarty, je ne parle de toi, tu n’es pas le seul dangereux psychopathe du monde, même si tu es le seul Criminel Consultant.)

5) Il rend son entourage totalement fou. Plus spécialement moi, moi, moi et encore moi ! Il multiplie les coups de feu contre le mur, et les expériences dans la cuisine (ou n’importe autre pièce de la maison) deviennent juste insupportables.

6) Il finit à moitié mourant dans un lit d’hôpital… Donc en résultat, il est insupportable, fait pleurer les infirmières, les médecins, les autres patients, les familles des patients… Un peu tout le monde quoi ! Il m’inonde de SMS plus énervants les uns que les autres. En bref, Sherlock dans l’ennui fois 10 puissance plus l’infini !

7) J’adore Sherlock, vraiment. Mais sous l’emprise de la drogue, il est encore plus timbré qu’en temps « normal ». Je dois développer ou vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Mal rasé, le regard fou, bougeant dans tous les sens, etc. (j’ai un peu l’impression de le décrire dans son état habituel mais je promets que c’est mille fois pire !)

8) Il finit dans le coffre de la voiture de Mrs. Hudson… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus à part que finir dans le coffre d’une voiture pareil c’est totalement idiot ! Et puis, une si belle voiture n’est pas faite pour transporter des drogués sociopathe de haut-niveau.

9) Anderson et Donovan n’arrêtent pas de faire des remarques à son encontre et je n’ais pas vraiment envie de finir en prison pour avoir tiré sur eux avec mon Browning. (Même si je pense que Mycroft réussirait à me sortir de là et que je suis sûr que ça pourrait aider ma thérapie à avancer de le faire).

10) Sherlock, ceci est pour toi. Pour moi c’est totalement stupide de prendre de la drogue ! Elle fait peut-être avancer ton cerveau plus vite pendant quelques temps mais elle le tue également ! Tu ne veux pas devenir idiot comme Anderson pas vrai ? Alors ne touche plus jamais à cette merde ! Parce que si tu en reprends, je me barre de Baker Street pour de bon ! Et là rien ne pourra me faire revenir ! Compris ?!? Et je ne plaisante pas ! Je t’aime énormément Sherlock mais je ne supporterais pas de te revoir comme ça. Ce n’est pas le Sherlock que je connais qui fait ça. Pas mon colocataire. 

 


	5. 10 Raisons pour lesquelles Mrs. Hudson est indispensable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette liste vient d'une idée de laylou-miimi (fanfiction)

Dans ma vie, il n’y a pas que Sherlock (même si il occupe une place plutôt importante). Il y a également notre logeuse qui fait preuve d’une patience incroyable à notre encontre. John Watson

  
_Dans ma vie, il n’y a pas que John (même si il occupe une place plutôt importante). Il y a également notre logeuse qui fait preuve d’une incroyable tendance à mettre son nez dans les affaires qui ne la regarde pas ! Sherlock Holmes (et non je n’ai pas copié sur John !)_

  
01) Même si elle répète constamment qu’elle est notre logeuse pas notre gouvernante, elle fait nos courses quand on ne peut pas. Ou prépare le thé à Sherlock quand je ne suis pas là pour le faire. _Encore heureux ! Au prix de l’impact de balle dans le mur, elle peut nous faire du thé._

  
02) Elle fait notre ménage également (ou tout du moins, tente de le faire parce qu’avec Sherlock dans les parages, ce n’est pas une mince affaire !). _Elle touche à William ! Elle essaie de s’en débarrasser à chaque fois qu’elle vient faire le ménage !_

  
03) Elle nous soutient et croit en nous quoiqu’il arrive. Et Dieu sait qu’il arrive énormément de chose quand on vit avec Sherlock Holmes ! _… Mais elle m’adore !_

  
04) Elle est comme une mère pour nous, elle nous soutient, nous parle, nous remonte le moral quand ça ne va pas.   
_Pour toi John ! Je n’ai pas besoin d’une mère !_  
Bien sûr Sherlock, tout le monde te croit !

  
05) Elle nous garde comme locataires malgré les expériences, les disputes, les portes qui claquent, les coups de feu, la table rayée, les morceaux de cadavres dans le frigo, les tentatives d’enlèvements, la présence de Mycroft, le violon à toutes heures de la nuit, etc. _ça l’amuse!! Et puis, ça lui permet des extras (et non, je ne vais pas arrêter, c’est Mycroft qui paye ! Même si je me passerais volontiers de sa présence dans mon appartement)_

  
06) Elle me laisse utiliser sa voiture ! Je suis au volant ! Et c’est juste une merveille à conduire ! Et beaucoup moins cher que le taxi que je dois payer à chaque fois que l’on va quelque part !). _Tu ne le payes pas à chaque fois, je te laisse  parfois de l’argent. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à sa voiture, elle n’est pas du tout confortable !_ C’est sur que le coffre, ce n’est pas génial !

  
07) Elle sait toujours tout, avant même que les concernés le sachent… Elle doit être médium ! _Elle n’est pas à mon niveau et elle ne s’appuie pas assez sur les faits mais sur son instinct mais oui, c’est vrai. Elle est intelligente._

  
08) Elle sait se défendre, elle est même redoutable avec une arme à feu ! Comme quoi, être marié à un membre de la mafia ça aide ! _Bien sûr que ça aide !_

  
_09) Elle a apprit à ne pas laisser seuls dans notre appartement toutes personnes venant pour l’électricité, le gaz, l’eau ou Dieu sait quoi. Parce que sans elle, l’appartement serait truffé de micros et de caméras._ Heu… Sherlock ? C’est déjà le cas… Il y en a une au dessus du lavabo de la salle de bain, trois dans le salon, deux dans la cuisine, une dans ma chambre, une dans l’entrée, etc. _Oui mais elles sont à Mycroft, pas à Moriarty._ C’est supposé me rassurer ?

_10)_ Il s’agit tout simplement de la meilleure logeuse du monde ! _Tu pointes une évidence John. Ce n’est pas pour rien que j’ai choisi de venir vivre à Baker Street._

  
_**Merci beaucoup les garçons, je vous adore ! (malgré tout ce que Sherlock fait) Mais vous seriez adorable et des anges si vous pouviez vous débarrasser de la tête qu’il y a dans le frigo. Je dois y ranger vos courses. Mrs. Hudson.** _


	6. 10 Raisons pour ne plus organiser de faux suicide sans prévenir son meilleur ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'après une idée de ma meilleure amie Pauline

Je fais rarement des erreurs, mais il y en a une qui a eu des conséquences désastreuses pour mon colocataire et meilleur ami John H. Watson. Une fois, pas deux. Je te le promets John. _Sherlock Holmes._

  
01) Je me suis retrouvé seul. Je n’avais pas vécu seul depuis que tu étais devenu mon colocataire. Et c’était… perturbant… Je n’avais jamais ressenti cela avant… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j’avais besoin de toi.

  
02) Je t’ai mis en colère et j’ai horreur de ça. Surtout que tu as joué de tes poings sur mon visage. Et que le nez en sang et la lèvre fendue, ça fait un mal de chien !

  
03) Je n’avais pas prévu que ma mort te serait à ce point insupportable… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais autant attaché à moi, Sociopathe de haut niveau.

  
04) J’ai replongé dans la cigarette. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas replongé dans la drogue c’est que j’avais besoin que mon cerveau soit à son potentiel maximal pour détruire le réseau de Moriarty. Savoir que je faisais cela pour Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade et pour toi, m’a fait tenir.

  
05) Tu m’as remplacé. J’apprécie Marie. Mais tu as trouvé quelqu’un pour me remplacer alors que moi je n’avais personne. Je ne veux pas que tu me remplaces. Même un peu. Je veux que tu sois à moi exclusivement. Toi et moi. Moi et toi. Personne d’autre.

  
06) Tu t’es remis à boiter. Je ne pensais pas que ma mort te serait difficile au point d’avoir presque besoin de ta canne de nouveau.

  
07) Tu m’as ignoré à mon retour. Tu ne me faisais plus confiance. Et ça. C’est la pire des douleurs qui existent dans ce monde. Ce que Mycroft m’a fait subir dans cet endroit lugubre était mille fois moins pire que la douleur d’avoir perdu ta confiance.

  
08) Tu es mon seul ami John. Mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et j’ai dû le faire. Je sais que je me répète dans cette liste mais… Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu penses que ça a été plus facile pour moi que pour toi. Et dans un sens , tu as sûrement raison. J’ignore ce que je ferais si tu venais à mourir mais c’était dur pour moi. Pas seulement à cause de la solitude, ou de l’ennui qui me menaçaient à chaque minute mais parce que je savais que tu souffrais par ma faute, et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour te soulager de ta douleur. Même si je ne désirais rien de plus au monde que de te soulager. De te dire « Je suis là. ».

  
09) Je n’ai pas pu récupérer une grande partie de mes affaires. Donc pas de William, pas d’expériences, pas de morceaux de corps humains, pas de livres, pas de pull de John, pas d’ordinateur de John, pas de mise à jour sur mon blog, pas de violon, et surtout, pas colocataire qui me force à manger, boire, dormir… Je crois que c’était ça le pire… Pas de colocataire ancien soldat blessé au front et médecin !

  
10) Et surtout, surtout, mon absence a été une énorme erreur en raison d’une chose. Une chose qui a vraiment fait de mon retour une bénédiction. Mon dieu, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu faire une aussi grosse faute de goût ! Comment as-tu pu réellement penser qu’elle était faite pour toi?? Vraiment John ? Je sais que tu n’es pas un génie mais là tu t’es mis au niveau d’Anderson ! Je suis heureux d’avoir réussi à faire que tu t’en débarrasses. C’était juste… Horrible ! Rien que pour ne plus jamais cette chose ne voit le jour, je vais continuer à t’embêter, à t’envoyer des SMS, et à ne plus jamais disparaître de ta vie. Il ne faut plus jamais qu’elle n’apparaisse ! JAMAIS !! C’est clair ? Je me demandes encore ce qu’il t’ait passé dans la tête quand tu as décidé d’avoir une moustache… Je ne pense que je ne peux pas mettre mon génie à ce niveau d’idiotie.


	7. 10 Raisons pour détester Sherlock Holmes quand il est en train de résoudre une affaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai eu l’idée de cette liste en revoyant les deux premiers épisodes de la saison un. Parce que franchement, le pauvre John souffre pendant ces deux aventures ! (bon… dans le dernier épisode aussi il souffre… Heu… en faite, dans un peu tous les épisodes !)

Je le redis mais j’adore participer aux enquêtes de Sherlock, même si la plupart du temps j’ai du mal à le suivre (quel doux euphémisme !), je suis drogué à l’adrénaline, aux dangers, à Sherlock. Mais il arrive certains moment où vraiment, je le déteste ! _John Watson_

 

01) Est-ce que les mots « Sociopathe de Haut Niveau » vous rappelle quelque chose ? Parce que lors d’une enquête, il peut devenir Sociopathe de **très** haut niveau !

  
02) Il refuse de dormir et donc que moi aussi je dorme car c’est quelque chose d’ennuyant et qui fait perdre un temps extrêmement précieux à son si magnifique cerveau !

  
03) On a pas le temps de manger non plus, la digestion ralentie son cerveau. Sauf que mon estomac à moi, il proteste plus que le sien !

  
04) Il est exécrable avec les témoins, les familles des victimes, les médecins ou le personnel médical, les policiers (bon quoique avec Donovan et Anderson, il peut l’être, ça ne va pas me déranger plus que cela…). Mais en plus, il les manipule, les fait pleurer, etc. Bon… il faut dire qu’on peut difficilement résister à ses talents d’acteurs, et quand toute objectivité, je peux dire qu’il est quand même sexy et quand plus il le sait ! (ça ne doit pas arranger son ego…) et puis, il peut faire pleurer n’importe qui s’il le voulait. Bon… Peut-être pas Mycroft, Greg, ou… Non moi, il m’a déjà fait pleurer. Mais ça, c’est une autre histoire.

  
05) Il se met (inutilement) en danger. Avec le chauffeur de taxi, quand il allait avaler la pilule juste par défis, ou quand il donne rendez-vous à Moriarty sans moi (ou avec moi également…) ou quand il est persuadé d’avoir raisons et ne rien craindre. Bon sang, Sherlock ! Tu n’es pas immortel ! Tu as peut-être survécu une fois mais la prochaine fois il n’y aura pas forcément de miracle !

 

06) On passe notre journée (et notre soirée) à trier plus d’une centaine de livre ! J’adore passer mon temps de cette façon ! _Et bien tu vois, tu dis que tu as aimé faire ça!_ Sherlock, ceci est de **l'ironie!!!**

  
07) Pour prouver qu’il a raison, il ME met en danger. La drogue dans mon café par exemple (bon, ok, tu as eu tord mais j’ai quand même eu la trouille de ma vie (enfin presque).).

  
08) Il ne sait pas ce qu’il veut. Quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui, il se plaint que je l’empêche de réfléchir. Quand je ne suis pas là il se plaint que je ne lui apporte pas ce qu’il a demandé et qu’en plus ma non présence l’empêche de réfléchir… Je vous jure, être le colocataire de Sherlock Holmes vous donne des migraines terribles et pas toujours à cause du nombres de fois où je me suis fait assommer.

  
09) Il ne s’habille plus ! Les vêtements l’empêchent de réfléchir ! Non mais sérieusement ?! Je ne paye mon loyer pour observer mon meilleur ami et colocataire nu ! La pudeur n’existe pas pour rien ! (même si c’est parfois amusant… Sherlock dans un certain château…)

  
10) Il joue du violon toute la nuit pour s’aider à réfléchir, mais en fonction de si l’enquête avance bien ou pas, si Mycroft est intervenu ou pas, s’il a croisé Anderson ou pas, et bien, il joue tel le plus grand des virtuoses ou comme un élève de violon à son premier cours*. Le résultat n’est pas du tout le même. Et je n’ai pas d’argent à investir dans une chambre d’hôtel ! (mes revenus partent pour le loyer, Harry, ou les dégâts qu’il cause avec ses expériences ou son ennuis !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Je fais du violon, et il y a deux ans, il y avait une petite qui commencée tout juste à apprendre avant moi… Donc, le violon, au début, ça ne ressemble à rien (et même pour moi des fois c’est vraiment horrible ! La malédiction des fausses notes !)


	8. 5 Raisons pour devenir "Criminel Consultant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette liste est un peu spécial parce qu'elle est en connexion avec celle qui suivra demain ;)

_Mon cher Sherlock, je n’ai pu m’empêcher de lire ce classeur si adorable et je suis donc ici pour rajouter quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. En espérant te revoir très bientôt (n’oublie que « The Game is on !). Mes plus sincères espérances de mort à ton « ami ». Jim Moriarty LE Génie du Crime._

  
01) La liberté ! Personne pour nous faire la moral. Nous dire ce qui est bien ou mal du point de vue de la société ! Mais que serait la société sans nous ? Nous les criminels sommes la base de la société. Nous sommes ceux qui fait que les populations restent chez elles, où qu’elles décident de respecter la loi. Tout cela, grâce à nous.

  
02) L’excitation d’organiser des crimes ! L’ennui qui n’est jamais là ! Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire que ce soit commettre un crime, aider des personnes à en commettre un ou tout simplement regarder ces abrutis de policier chercher vainement et ne rien trouver. Toi et moi sommes pareil Sherlock, nous sommes plus intelligent que le reste du monde. Que les gens « normaux » qui ne méritent pas un regard de notre part.

  
03) Observer les gens nous craindre, avoir peur de nous, avoir peur de prononcer notre nom, de parler de nous. Peur de nous voir soudainement apparaître devant eux comme par magie et les tuer lentement, doucement, ou au contraire les tuer rapidement avec une simple veste. Ça te rappelle des souvenirs n’est-ce pas ?

  
04) Le jeu. Savoir que rien ne nous arrêtera que quoi qu’il arrive, on va gagner même si gagner signifie perdre la vie. Mais que signifie notre vie quand on sait qu’en échange de celle-ci on va gagner. Etre e vainqueur est le plus important, la victoire occulte tout le reste !

  
05) On ne s’embête pas avec quelque chose d’aussi stupide que les sentiments que nous inspire les amis ou notre conscience. Tout cela est un signe de faiblesse Sherlock. Et tu n’as pas à être faible. Tu pourrais être l’homme le plus puissant avec moi. Le monde serait à nos pieds. Les rois et les reines s’agenouilleraient devant nous. Pour cela, tu as juste à me rejoindre mon cher. N’oublie jamais, **IOU**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « I want to break free ! I want to break free ! I want to break free from your lies ! You’re so, self satisfied I don’t need you, I’ve got to break free ! God knows, god knows I want to break free ! » hum… Désolée… Moriarty m’a contaminé ! (trop sexy quand il sort de l’hélico quand même non ?).


	9. 5 Raisons pour NE PAS devenir Criminel Consultant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis voici la seconde partie (avec un jour de retard, sorry!)

_Premièrement, je ne suis pas « ton cher Sherlock »._  
 _Deuxièmement j’ai horreur qu’on vienne toucher à mes affaires, alors après avoir lu cette liste je te prierais de bien vouloir arrêter !_  
 _Troisièmement, personne ne touche ou ne menace John._  
 _Et quatrièmement, mes plus sincères espérances de mort à Sébastian Moran et à toi !_ Sherlock Holmes, Le Génie Détective Consultant

  
01) Je suis libre. Je peux me balader dans les rues de Londres de jour comme de nuit sans aucun problème. Et mieux encore, je ne suis pas coincée entre les murs d’une prison ou entre quatre planches six pieds sous terre.

  
02) Je connais l’excitation en résolvant les crimes et en voyant les criminels totalement stupides faire des erreurs en essayant de m’échapper. Et si je m’ennuis quelque fois c’est seulement parce que TOUS les criminels (consultant ou non) sont des idiots qui font des erreurs.

  
03) Les gens me respectent et me craignent en même temps à cause (ou grâce) à mon génie, pas besoin de tuer pour atteindre ce but. Ou de leur faire peur (quoique… Si ça peut les empêcher d’ouvrir la bouche pour sortir des inepties…)

  
04) J’aime le jeu, l’excitation de la chasse, le danger, l’adrénaline qui coule dans les veines (la nicotine également). Mais je ne ferais jamais rien de stupide comme me donner la mort pour gagner. Pour sauver quelqu’un oui, mais pas juste pour gagner. Le suicide n’est pas une option même si ça m’assure la victoire. Je survivrais toujours Moriarty, parce qu’entre un détective consultant et un criminel consultant. Le détective gagne toujours. Je suis le plus intelligent entre nous deux. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe comme toi. Juste un Sociopathe de Haut Niveau.

  
05) Je ne vis pas dans le peur de me faire arrêter mais dans le confort de mon appartement. J’ai des personnes sur qui je peux compter autour de moi et je sais que rien ne pourra les éloigner de moi. Dans ses conditions, les sentiments ne sont pas une faiblesse, ils sont une force. Et même si je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi ils ressentent cela, je sais que ça me rend plus fort. Je suis peut-être sociopathe, mais je suis un Sociopathe heureux. Je sais que si je devenais Criminel consultant, je perdrais cette source de bonheur. Alors désolée Moriarty, mais ma réponse est non. Je ne viendrais pas avec toi. Je ne deviendrais pas comme toi. Je ne bosserais pas pour toi. Plutôt travailler pour et avec Mycroft !

  
_Note : Ne cherchez pas à essayer de le convaincre Moriarty. Sherlock ne deviendra jamais comme vous. Parce que contrairement à vous, il a une conscience : moi. Alors si vous essayer de m’éliminer, la seule raison pour laquelle il deviendra un criminel sera parce qu’il vous aura exécuté, vous et tous vos hommes. (cela est valable pour si vous touchez à Mrs. Hudson)._   
_Et ne pensez pas une minute toucher à Sherlock. J’ai mon Browning et médecin ou pas. Je n’hésite pas une seconde à tuer pour lui. Alors… ne me tentez pas ! J. Watson._


	10. 5 Raisons pour avoir arrêté de fumer

Lors de la dernière descente effectuée chez vous pour trouver de la drogue, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de tomber sur ce classeur. Alors en voici une liste de ma part pour agrandir votre collection et vous montrer que vous n’avez pas un impact que sur Baker Street.  
Les patchs à la nicotine, il n’y a pas que le grand Sherlock Holmes qui en utilise (même si c’est sûrement le seul à en utiliser autant d’un coup !). Voici quelques raisons qui m’ont convaincu d’arrêter la cigarette. _**Greg Lestrade**_ _(Ce n’est pas Gavin ou Graham ? SH)_

  
01) Le cancer des poumons, les problèmes respiratoires, les complications de santé, la dépendance, etc. Ce n’est pas vraiment possible pour un inspecteur de Scotland Yard. Donc, _goodbye_ les cigarettes.

  
02) Ce n’est pas facile d’être fumeur dans une grande ville alors quand il s’agit en plus de la capitale d’un pays, cela devient un exploit de trouver un endroit où allumer une cigarette n’est pas interdit.

  
03) Sherlock Holmes a réussi à arrêter. Ce n’est pas moi qui vais le tenter à reprendre la cigarette en fumant devant lui. Surtout pas avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour qu’il ne retombe pas dans la drogue (et pour l’en faire sortir dans un premier lieu).

  
04) Le meilleur ami / colocataire / collègue / assistant / ou plus ? Je nomme le Capitaine John H. Watson qui est également docteur. Il ne gêne pas pour faire des remarques si quelqu’un fume devant lui. Et je vous jure, qu’il peut se montrer très têtu ! (ça vaut mieux quand on habite avec quelqu’un comme Sherlock d’ailleurs !). Et en plus si Sherlock replonge à cause de quelqu’un que John connait, je ne donne pas cher à la peau de celui-ci (il a gardé son Browning L9A1 qu’il a eu à l’armée…) et je ne souhaite absolument pas être celui en face du canon ! (j’ai vu le résultat avec le chauffeur de taxi ! (et vous croyez toujours que je suis assez stupide pour ignorer que c’est John qui a tiré ?!)

  
05) Le Gouvernement Britannique (et par là, je veux dire Monsieur Mycroft -Parapluie-Caméra-MI5-MI6-CIA-Holmes) augmente régulièrement le prix des paquets de cigarettes et n’hésitent pas une seconde à menacer les bureaux de tabac pour les empêcher de vendre des cigarettes aux amis de son frère. C’est de cette manière que j’ai appris que je faisais parti de la liste si réduite. (enfin bon… Il y a des moments où je me passerai d’y figurer !)


	11. 5 Raisons pour être amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes (même s'il ne ressent pas la même chose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma meilleure amie m'avait demandé de faire celle-ci, et donc, qui de mieux que Molly pour écrire cette liste?

_L’inspecteur Lestrade m’a parlé de votre classeur, alors voici quelque chose que je pense vous devez savoir. Enfin bien sûr vous êtes au courant mais… Je pense avoir besoin d’en parler._   
_La première fois que je l’ai aperçu, j’ai su qu’il allait me faire souffrir. Et pourtant, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il m’arrive parfois de souhaiter de ne jamais l’avoir rencontré mais après je le vois. Et je sais qu’il est la meilleure chose de ma vie. Même si je ne suis triste de le voir avec quelqu’un, je sais qu’il a trouvé la bonne personne. Et que ce ne sera jamais moi._ **Molly Hooper**

  
01) Sherlock Holmes est un homme incroyable, il est intelligent. Et même s’il se dit Sociopathe et non intéressé par la justice, il ne dit que la vérité, sans filtre certes mais il fera tout ce qu’il peut pour rétablir la vérité même quand personne ne le souhaite.

  
02) Tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qui croisent son chemin peuvent le dire, (avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche et ne commence ses déductions), il est super sexy et mystérieux ! Il a des yeux justes incroyables et des pommettes… Oh. My. God. Qui n’est pas sous son charme ? Sérieusement ! Qui ?

  
03) Il est loyal et même s’il se dit être sociopathe, il est prêt à tout pour ses amis ou la personne qu’il aime. Il n’est pas psychopathe, même pas vraiment sociopathe, ce n’est pas qu’il ne ressent rien, c’est qu’il ne sait pas les exprimer. Il faut le connaitre pour voir les indices qui montrent qu’il tient à nous.

  
04) Il peut parfois être cruel, mais il ne le voit pas forcément. Il veut juste montrer ce qu’il sait, pour impressionner, pour se sentir important, pour montrer qu’il est là, qu’il est plus intelligent que nous, pour que John soit fier de lui. Mais s’il sent que ce qu’il a fait blesse quelqu’un qu’il apprécie ou qu’il aime. Il s’excusera. Alors peut-on vraiment parler de cruauté ?

  
05) Il s’agit de Sherlock Holmes tout simplement. Ne pas tomber amoureux de lui est tout simplement impossible. Il n’est pas parfait ou infaillible, il dit lui-même qu’il n’est pas un héro mais avec lui, même lorsque la mort nous menace, on se sait en sécurité. Il sera toujours là pour nous protéger et nous soutenir. Tout ce qu’on a à faire, c’est lui faire confiance et croire en lui.

  
Réponse de John à Molly : Ma chère Molly, nous avons lu ta liste, et elle a profondément touché Sherlock. Et moi également. Je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé que Sherlock m’ait choisi mais je ne peux pas. Et tu n’imagines pas à quel point je me sens mal pour ça. Un jour, tu trouveras ton propre Sherlock, je te le promets. Bien à toi. (on se voit demain à St. Bart, je dois examiner le corps pour l’enquête (et tu aurais des yeux pour Sherlock ? Il devient insupportable) John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé, J’ai eu vraiment un mal fou à me mettre à la place de Molly. (alors que pas du tout pour Moriarty... Si je me mets à organiser des crimes, inquiétez vous !)


	12. 5 Raisons pour lesquelles une couverture de survie est utile (et orange de préférence!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j’ai eu l’idée de la faire après avoir re re re re vu l’épisode 1 de la saison 1!

_Je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi les ambulanciers s’acharnent à nous en donner à la fin de chaque enquête un peu mouvementé mais bon… C’est parfois utile. Sherlock Holmes_

  
Je suis celui qui a insisté pour faire une liste sur ça alors que Sherlock trouve le sujet totalement inintéressant mais… C’est amusant non ? De voir qu’une simple couverture de survie peut nous sauver la vie ! John Watson

  
Une couverture de survie (orange) peut être utile :

  
01) Lorsque l’on veut prétendre être en état de choc pour échapper aux questions de la police et éviter que son colocataire et (futur) meilleur ami ne parte en prison pour lui avoir sauver la vie en tuant quelqu’un.

  
02) Parce que ça fait plaisir aux journalistes pour qu’ils puissent prendre des photos avec leurs « victimes en état de choc » (même lorsqu’ils ne le sont pas !). Et cela fait également plaisir aux membres du Scotland Yard qui sont alors perçus comme des super héros même lorsque ce n’est pas eux qui ont sauvé la ou les victimes _(il parait qu’ils sont en sous effectifs et qu’ils ont besoin de nouvel recrus alors quoi de mieux qu’un peu de propagande en mettant en avant le cliché du sauveur ?_ J’ai entendu dire qu’ils devaient trouver des recrus à cause d’un certain détective consultant qui fait fuir tous les bleus !)

  
03) Quand le niveau d’adrénaline que l’on a dans le sang descend. Parce qu’à ce moment là, on a froid alors malgré leur couleur plus qu’horrible, elles réchauffent !

  
04) Egalement très utile après un plongeon dans la Tamise pour récupérer soit : un indice, une arme, un suspect, ou même son colocataire ! Ou alors après avoir était coincé dans un puits par la sœur de son meilleur ami alors que l’eau montait et qu’il n’y avait pas de possibilité pour s’échapper... On peut sentir le vécu, non?

  
05) Et plus qu’utile lorsque l’on a un colocataire adorant les expériences et qui décide d’en faire une qui a totalement ratée sur le chauffage centrale de l’appartement au milieu du mois de Janvier alors que les températures descendent à 4° et qu’il fait humide ! Je vous assure qu’à ce moment là le feu et les couvertures de survie orange fluo deviennent vos meilleurs amis !

_Je tiens à préciser pour la raison n°5, écrite par mon cher ami, que l’expérience n’était pas du tout un échec, bien au contraire ! Elle est allée exactement dans le sens que je désirais ! Et bien plus encore ! Et je peux vous assurer que les couvertures n’ont pas été utile bien longtemps !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! un nouveau chapitre ! reviews ?   
> Ps : Voici une autre utilité des couvertures de survies. Sherlock en a une à la fin du premier épisode de la saison une et nous, on en a besoin d’une lorsque l’on visionne le dernier épisode de la saison 4 ! (en plus des paquets de mouchoirs que l’on utilise parce que c’est fini !)


	13. 5 Raisons pour protéger mon frère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plusieurs personnes m'avaient demandé d'en faire une écrite par Mycroft, voici le résultat!

_John, ceci est pour vous. Pour vous prouver que malgré les apparences, je suis prêt à tout pour protéger Sherlock. Alors voici quelques raisons pour vous le prouver._ Mycroft Holmes

  
01) C’est mon frère. Il est de mon devoir de le protéger des autres mais également de lui-même. Je sais qu’il me trouve envahissant mais j’ai déjà fait l’erreur de l’abandonner. Il ne m’a jamais complètement pardonné cela. Et je ne cesse de m’en mordre les doigts. Alors à présent, même s’il ne souhaite pas ma présence, je reste là.

  
02) J’occupe un poste mineur au sein de gouvernement Britannique _(Oh please ! Mycroft ! Tu penses réussir à convaincre qui en disant ça ?)._ Je dois protéger ma réputation ainsi que celle de notre famille. _(Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu décides de « t’allier » avec quelqu’un comme Moriarty. Tu as réussi à faire pleurer Mummy !)_

  
03) Il pourrait mourir par overdose de drogue. Et Dieu sait à quel point mourir par overdose est stupide. Surtout pour un Holmes. Mais je crois qu’un certain docteur t’a déjà dit cela, n’est-ce pas Sherlock ? _(Oui, il l’a en effet peut-être mentionné une fois ou deux mais par pitié, arrête de fouiller dans mes affaires ou d’écouter mes conversations avec John !)_

  
04) Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Du moins pas lorsque cela concerne sa santé ou ses sentiments. Il n’est plus rationnel depuis que vous, docteur Watson, lui avait montré ce que sont les sentiments. Je dois le protéger de ceux-ci John, ils pourraient le détruire. Alors vous allez devoir souffrir ma présence (ainsi que celle de mes caméras) pendant encore de très nombreuses années à Baker Street. _(Si en disant ça tu ne le fais pas fuir cela serait un miracle… Rien que de savoir cela me donne envie de vomir. Ou de fumer.)_

  
05) Sherlock est peut-être le seul Détective Consultant Sociopathe de Haut Niveau mais il également mon unique petit frère. Malgré ses défauts, il reste mon frère. J’ai juré de le protéger à la seconde où il est né. Il n’y a aucune logique à cela mais je l’aime. Alors John, je vous le confie. Pensez seulement à le laisser et votre vie sera encore plus douloureuse que l’enfer. _(Tu es au courant que ce que j’ai dis à Moriarty s’applique également à toi , pas vrai ? Personne ne touche ou ne menace John quand je suis dans les parages ! Surtout pas toi !)_

  
**De calme vous deux ! Mycroft, vous pouvez être certains que je ne ferais pas souffrir Sherlock et que je le protégerais quoi qu’il arrive. Alors si en échange de ces deux promesses vous pourriez enlever quelques unes des caméras de l’appartement cela serait super !** _(Si tu pouvais enlever celle dans la salle de bain et dans ma chambre ce serait bien. Ainsi que celle du salon, de la cuisine, et de l’entrée. C’est pour ta santé mentale que je te dis ça. Enfin… Plus pour John en fait. Ta santé mentale je m’en moque. Et ton régime ? il avance ? Ou les gâteaux ont gagné ?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft est un personnage très complexe à mon avis et j'avoue ne pas avoir bien réussi à le représenter ici mais bon... J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié.


	14. 5 Raisons pour détester Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, nous avons un invité très "spécial". Je vous préviens, le QI de votre rue risque de baisser drastiquement pendant quelques minutes!

Salut le taré et chien-chien ! Après cette énième descente (je vous promets qu’un jour je trouverais de quoi te laisser moisir en prison jusqu’à la fin de tes jours), je suis tombé sur ce « charmant » classeur (beurk ! J’ai envie de vomir !) alors voici ma petite touche personnelle ! _Anderson_

  
01) Sherlock Holmes est arrogant, taré, sans aucunes considérations pour les êtres humains, méchant, cruel, méprisant, et pire que tout il s’agit d’un psychopathe ! _(Sociopathe de Haut Niveau, bon sang faite vos recherche Anderson ! Ce n’est pas si compliqué à retenir ! Si ?)_

  
02) Il prend son pied sur les scènes de crime. Plus le crime est terrible plus il est heureux. Un jour, ce sera lui qui aura posé le cadavre à cet endroit. _(Et cela sera sûrement le votre ! Je vois bien une magnifique mise en scène, le sang encore frais sur le tapis, votre crâne ouvert et on pourrait voir le vide, votre cerveau retiré, symbolisant l’état d'imbécillité dans lequel vous vivez constamment, et après je …_ **Désolé pour ça Anderson, enfin… non pas désolé mais je ne veux pas que Sherlock soit condamné pour menace de mort donc je l’empêche de finir mais si je vous croise, votre cervelle ne sera plus là car elle aura sauté après avoir reçu une balle de ma part dedans.)**

  
03) Il n’est pas normal, personne ne peut deviner autant de chose sur un inconnu en quelques secondes comme il le fait. PERSONNE ! _(De un, la normalité est ennuyante. De deux, je ne devine pas : je DÉDUIS ! Et de trois, je ne suis pas personne mais Détective Consultant ! C’est mon métier de tout savoir en quelque seconde.)_

  
04) Il passe son temps à me rabaisser devant mon équipe et même l’Inspecteur Lestrade le soutient ! JE suis le diplômé ! Pas lui ! _(Je n’ai peut-être pas de diplôme mais j’ai un cerveau et je sais m’en servir ! Contrairement à vous ! Et si votre QI était un peu plus élevé, je n’aurais pas à vous rappeler à chaque fois à quel point vous êtes un idiot. Et Lestrade sait lequel de nous deux résous les enquêtes le plus efficacement possible entre vous et moi. Et je peux l’avouer sans problème : ce n’est pas vous !)_

  
05) Il est intelligent. TROP intelligent. Pourquoi est-ce qu’un homme aussi intelligent que lui gâche ses dons de cette manière et ne ce fait pas payer ? Et surtout, comment es-ce qu’un homme comme lui réussi-t-il à garder près de lui un homme comme le Docteur Watson ? _(Merci pour le compliment, mais je crains que personne n’est TROP intelligent. Et maintenant, je me fais payer pour mes services. (Bon ok, juste parce que comme ça John n’a pas besoin d’aller travailler et je l’ais tout le temps avec moi) Et la raison pour laquelle John reste avec moi est un mystère. Qui sera peut-être éclairci un jour.)_

  
_Bon, vous vous êtes bien amusé Anderson mais je vous prierais de ne plus fouiller de cette manière dans mes affaires !! Si vous le refaites encore une fois, je vous jure que le prochain crime sur lequel j’enquête sera le votre ! Je sais comment créer le crime parfait ! Et puis, même si je me fais prendre, j’ai un frère au gouvernement pour me sortir de là, vous avez qui vous ? Sally Donovan qui couche avec vous tout en espérant avoir une chance avec Lestrade (comme si elle l’intéressé) ? Votre femme qui vous a quitté ? Je suis peut-être sociopathe et pas « normal » mais j’ai une famille (envahissante mais une famille quand même)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser que cette écrit correspond à Anderson AVANT la chute de Sherlock, après il a "un peu" changé quand même !


	15. 5 Raisons pour pickpocker Lestrade

_J’en ai marre que tout le monde vienne rajouter leur grain de sel stupide dans nos listes (à John et à moi) alors en voici une, juste pour embêter Gavin !_ Sherlock Holmes.

  
01) Ses cartes sont plutôt utile devant les suspects ou les témoins. Ils nous font plus facilement confiance (si facile à duper ! Les gens normaux sont tellement… idiots !) Les cartes de Mycroft aussi sont utiles ! Elles ouvrent plus de portes mais je me contente volontiers de celles de Lestrade. (D’ailleurs, c’est bizarre mais j’ai retrouvé un des passe de mon frère dans le manteau de Lestrade, je me demande comment elle est arrivée là…).

  
02) Je sais conduire et John aussi mais je n’aime pas ça. Et puis, c’est tellement plus facile le taxi dans Londres, pas besoin de poser la question de où se garer (bon, il faut faire attention à qui est le chauffeur, on peut tomber sur un tueur en série), mais le problème avec le taxi, c’est que ça devient vite cher alors en faisant les poches de Lestrade, je peux lui piquer de la monnaie pour payer ! (et comme ça John ne râle pas, enfin… du moment qu’il ne connait pas la provenance de cet argent, il ne râle pas).

  
03) Il se fait disputer par son supérieur parce qu’il n’arrive pas à me surveiller et donc il s’énerve et il passe ses nerfs sur Anderson et sur Donovan ! Rien que ça, c’est une bonne raison pour continuer, non ? C’est si doux de voir ces deux idiots se faire disputer…

  
04) Quand j’ai de la chance il m’arrive de trouver des patchs à la nicotine. Et parfois, quand il a cédé à la tentation, je retrouve même des cigarettes ! Et comme ça je n’ai pas besoin de prendre le paquet que John a caché sous mon crâne. (ou celui derrière les pots de confiture, ou derrière ses pulls infâmes).

  
05) De toute façon, il a besoin de moi quoi qu’il arrive donc même s’il en a marre que je lui fasse les poches, il est obligé de demander mon aide ! Alors pourquoi je me priverais de quelques choses qui me permet de m’occuper alors que pour une fois, les conséquences ne sont pas trop importantes ?

  
_Je pense que je vais faire comme si je n’avais pas lu cette liste Sherlock, d’accord ? Parce que sinon la porte risque de claquer et je n’ai pas envie que tu décharges encore une fois mon arme contre le mur du salon. Les munitions coûtent une fortune, et les réparations aussi. John._


	16. 6 Raisons pour haïr l'eau

_S’il y a quelque chose que j’ai appris en vivant avec Sherlock Holmes, c’est que oui, il est possible d’avoir un élément qui nous déteste. Et qu’on finit par le haïr de tout notre être. John Watson._

  
01) A Londres, « eau » est synonyme de « pluie ». Et la pluie lors d’une enquête signifie des preuves de perdues, ou d’encore plus de difficulté que d’habitude pour attraper un suspect en fuite. Surtout quand celui-ci à plongé dans la Tamise et qu’il faut aller le chercher, la pluie accentue le courant du fleuve, qui n’est déjà pas très agréable au départ. _(La pluie est parfois utile pour savoir d’où vient un suspect ou pour humidifier la terre et donc qu’il y ait des empreintes de pas dedans !)_

  
02) Quand on passe notre temps à courir sous la pluie, on attrape plus facilement tout ce qui est de la famille des rhumes, des grippes, des angines ou autres… Surtout quand on s’appelle Sherlock Holmes et que l’on ne se nourrit ou que l’on ne dort pas assez ! Pour une fois, c’est le corps qui est plus fort que le cerveau. Et je vous jure que si vous croyez qu’un Sherlock Holmes en temps normal c’est désagréable, et bien c’est que vous ne l’avez jamais vu malade… Parce qu’à ce moment là, il est bien **PIRE** que désagréable ! _(Et avez-vous déjà vu un médecin malade ? Parce que je pense sincèrement qu’il est pire que **moi** quand il malade !)_

  
03) Si je vous dis les mots « Moriarty » et « piscine », vous pensez à quoi ? En tout cas, je suis vacciné contre la natation, je ne mets plus jamais les pieds dans une piscine municipale !* Moi qui adore nager… _(Pas besoin de piscine municipale pour nager John, Mycroft en a une. Je suis sûr qu’il ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à ce qu’on lui rende une petite visite, il se plaint toujours que je ne suis pas assez présent pour la « famille »)._

  
04) Un autre endroit où il y a de l’eau c’est les aquariums… Comme pour les piscines, je ne peux plus mettre un pied dans un de ces endroits… C’est sombre et lugubre… L’eau était tout autour de nous… C’est un endroit inquiétant… Certaines personnes trouvent cela apaisant, moi je ne me souviens que de Mary se jetant devant Sherlock. Du sang… D’ _Elle_ mourant dans mes bras… _(Je n’aime pas les aquariums non plus. A cause de la mort de Mary et parce que ce même endroit t’a éloigné de moi. J’ai échoué ce jour là, je suis désolé John. Je ne suis pas héros, même si je souhaite plus que tout en être un pour toi… Pour que tu sois fier de moi…)._

  
05) Victor Trevor, le premier meilleur ami de Sherlock, est mort noyé dans un puits. J’ai moi aussi failli mourir dans ce même puits. Mourir noyé par la sœur de mon colocataire, meilleur ami, amant, etc. n’est pas vraiment une mort que je désire (pas que je désire mourir mais je préférerais que ce soit en sauvant la vie de Rosie ou de Sherlock et non pas à cause de la jalousie de Eurus Holmes). _(Plutôt mourir moi-même que de te voir mourir pour moi John, une personne, pas deux. Rosie mérite de grandir avec un père comme toi. Pas avec un Sociopathe de Haut Niveau qui a complètement démonté le chauffe biberon et le baby phone pour en comprendre le fonctionnement… Et je te promets que si quelqu’un tente quoique ce soit contre toi de nouveau, je n’hésiterais pas une seconde à le ou la tuer.)._

  
06) L’eau est également un synonyme pour « larmes ». Et Dieu sait que j’en ais versé un très grand nombre. Un trop grand nombre. Je ne veux plus avoir à en verser (donc plus de suicide et interdiction de mourir !). _(Je n’ais aucun pouvoir sur le moment ou le jour de ma mort. Mais je compte rester le plus longtemps possible pour protéger ma famille, et tu fais partis de la famille)._

  
_Je comprends parfaitement ton résonnement John mais, l’eau est également synonyme du Baptême de not… ta fille (même si ça ne sert à rien, elle ne s’en souvient déjà pas !), à l’eau que tu verses pour faire ton thé (toujours pas trouvé pourquoi c’est le tien le meilleur alors interdiction d’arrêter de le préparer !), les larmes ne sont pas toujours de tristesse mais également de joie ou de rire alors moi je souhaite de voir pleurer à nouveau. Sherlock Holmes._  
 _Ps : Même si j’avoue volontiers que l’eau semble être un élément maudit pour nous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * moi non plus d'ailleurs, je me souviens encore de mon preuve de bac à la piscine!!


	17. 5 Raisons pour lesquelles Mrs. Hudson ne peut pas quitter Baker Street

_Il y a quelque temps déjà (environ 4 ans ?), John a fait une remarque très … stupide… Bon d’accords, cela lui arrive souvent (moins qu’à Gauthier ou à Anderson, heureusement !) mais pour une fois, je n’arrive pas à l’effacer de mon cerveau... Sherlock Holmes_

  
01) Baker Street sans Mrs. Hudson, ce n’est plus Baker Street mais une simple rue de Londres sans plus d’importance qu’un simple chemin de terre boueux…

  
02) Qui d’autre accepterait de nous avoir John et moi comme locataires ? Parce que je sais pertinemment qu’entre les coups de feu, les criminels et le bazar, nous ne sommes pas très facile (surtout depuis que l’on peut rajouter les pleurs d’enfants à la liste (je n’ai toujours pas trouvé comment une aussi petite créature peut faire un boucan pareil… Et John m’empêche de mener des expériences pour trouver !)

  
03) Lorsque John est absent, Mrs. Hudson est là pour me préparer son thé et des scones à la confiture de framboise-menthe. _(Parce que sans ça Sherlock est encore plus exécrable quand je suis absent et il se venge sur mes pulls ou mes affaires, et comme je dois aller travailler à l’hôpital… Mais une chose est sûre, il a vite compris qu’il ne devait pas se venger sur les affaires de Rosie, elle a de sacré poumons (et dents !) quand on touche à son doudou !)_

  
04) Nous serions juste très mal barré. Elle nous protège et s’occupe de nous quand on ne peut pas (ou que l’on oublie des choses indispensables pour notre survie) : elle est indispensable (voir liste n°4 !)

  
05) L'Angleterre s’effondrerait tout simplement ! ( “Mrs. Hudson ? Leave Baker Street ? John! England will fall !” Sherlock Holmes dans “Un Scandale à Buckingham” )

  
_Tout à fait d’accord avec toi Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson ne peut pas quitter Baker Street, c’est déjà assez compliqué comme ça quand elle rend visite à sa famille. La dernière fois tu as failli mourir d’intoxication alimentaire (Et non Sherlock, les thés avec des yeux dedans ne sont pas bon pour la santé !). Comme démontré précédemment, elle est indispensable à notre survie. John H. Watson_


	18. 5 Raisons pour tirer des coups de feu

_Je me suis rendu compte il y a quelques années déjà que l’utilisation des armes à feu pour Sherlock n’est pas pareil pour les personnes ordinaires (= Greg ou Moi) et les personnes de génies (=Sherlock). Alors, j’ai fait une liste des raisons pour lesquelles Sherlock décide de tirer des coups de feu. John H. Watson_

  
Je précise que ces raisons sont notées dans l’ordre d’utilisation : « normale » à « anormale ». (veuillez noter les guillemets s’il vous plait ! )

  
01) La première raison est la plus logique, il s’agit tout simplement de tirer pour se défendre contre un suspect ou pour sauver son partenaire. Quoi de plus normal ? Quand notre vie est en danger, que notre (futur) colocataire est en danger, il n’y a pas d’autres choix.

  
02) La deuxième raison est également logique, on peut tirer un coup de feu pour menacer un suspect et ainsi le tenir en respect le temps qu’il soit mis hors état de nuire. Vu les gens que l’on arrête parfois, ça vaut mieux !

  
03) Bon alors maintenant, ça commence à dégénérer… Sherlock tire des coups de feu tout simplement pour prévenir la police (ou plutôt pour que les voisins réagissent et appellent la police). On ne peut pas dire que Greg soit très heureux à chaque fois qu’il voit que c’est nous qui sommes à l’origine de la panique de la population Londonienne. Surtout quand on sait que Sherlock a le numéro de Greg enregistré dans son portable (et en touche enregistré (le numéro 2 je crois)).

  
04) Pour Sherlock, tirer dans un mur montre qu’il s’ennuie. Prendre mon arme et s’énerver contre le pauvre mur sans défense le distrait ! Et non, monsieur ne peut pas faire un jeu de société ou lire comme tout le monde. Pas assez « intelligent » et « intéressant » pour monsieur « le plus grand, l’unique et le plus incroyable détective consultant sociopathe de haut niveau » (c'est pas plus mal pour le jeu de société... Je ne supporte plus le Cluedo à cause de lui! **(1)** )

  
05) Il y a une dernière raison pour laquelle Sherlock adore tirer des coups de feu quand il n’y en a pas besoin. En réalité, c’est surtout pour les « expériences » qui concernent mon comportement...  
A) Voir en combien de temps j’apparais quand il tire.  
B) A partir de combien de coups je lui enlève le pistolet des mains  
C) En combien de coups je m’énerve  
D) A partir duquel je prends Rosie et je sors de Baker Street (en claquant la porte bien sûr !).

  
Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi on entend si souvent des coups de feu à Londres. C’est de la faute de Sherlock !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) J'ai un 221B sur le Cluedo, si vous avez envie de perdre deux minutes à le lire ;)


	19. 5 Raisons pour ne pas apprécier Anderson

_Même s’il a un peu évolué, Anderson reste quelqu’un que je ne peux pas voir et que j’évite au maximum, je suis un peu moins intelligent à chaque fois que je le vois. Et je n’ai pas envie de finir en prison (même si les probabilités que je sois accusé sont extrêmement faible, avec mon génie, je pourrais ne laisser de trace aucunes traces, les probabilités existent quand même) et je ne souhaite pas que ce soit Mycroft qui paye la caution. Sherlock Holmes._

  
Si Sherlock dit que c’est Mycroft qui devra payer la caution c’est parce que je serais avec lui dans la cellule, complice du meurtre (non je ne dis pas tentative, parce que je suis sûr de réussir à le tuer si je le désire). John Watson.

  
_01) Il est bête, abruti, il abaisse le QI de tout le monde dans un rayon de 50Km autour de lui (et encore plus !) et cela rien qu’en ouvrant la bouche !_

  
02) Il passe son temps à faire des remarques à Sherlock _(Il passe son temps à faire des remarques à John)._ Il est plus que désagréable avec ses « Le Taré », « Chien-chien » etc. Il devrait changer un peu de registre !

  
_03) Il est totalement incompétent, comment a-t-il pu avoir son diplôme ? Il a dû le gagner dans une pochette surprise au Tesco ! Ce n’est pas possible autrement !_

  
04) Il adore venir fouiller à Baker Street et mettre nos affaires en désordre. Est-ce que l’on va chez lui nous ? _(Pourtant je suis sûr qu'on devrait trouver quelque chose, ce n’est quand même pas possible d’être aussi bête sans prendre quelque chose !)_

  
05) Il a mit le doute dans l’esprit de Greg avec l’aide de Donovan… J’aimerais pouvoir dire que je pardonne mais ce n’est pas le cas. S’il avait mis de côté sa jalousie, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Sherlock ne serait peut-être pas « mort ». Je sais qu’avec des « peut-être », on pourrait refaire le monde. Mais je sais au fond de moi, que l’on aurait pu vaincre Moriarty, et non pas laissé Sherlock s’en occuper seul.


	20. 5 Raisons pour lesquelles faire une expérience sur Rosie est une mauvaise idée

_Depuis que John est revenu vivre à Baker Street avec moi, il a également emmener sa fille, Rosie. Adorable enfant (enfin, aussi adorable qu’une chose hurlante et dormante les trois quarts du temps peut l’être), mais j’ai apprit à me modérer concernant les expériences que j’effectue sur elle ou sur ses affaires et environnement… Sherlock Holmes._

  
01) Si elle n’aime pas l’expérience : elle hurle et elle pleure. (note à moi-même : les cris augmentent d’intensité si on lui enlève la chose en forme de lapin avec laquelle elle dort).

  
02) Mrs. Hudson accoure encore plus vite que quand je tire sur le mur, et elle m’explique pendant des heures les raisons pour lesquelles je ne dois pas « embêter » la petite. Ses discours sont d’un ennui presque mortel...

  
03) John est de mauvaise humeur et il menace de quitter Baker Street à tout jamais. Je crains malheureusement qu’il serait prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution si j’embête un peu trop son enfant (mais comment aurais-je pu deviner que la chose informe posée sur la table de la cuisine n’était pas un cadeau pour une expérience mais une des nombreuses peluches de la petite… elle ne pourrait pas se contenter de l’abeille que je lui ais offerte ?)

  
04) Apparemment les chauffes biberons coûtent assez cher (environ 42£*), ils ne sont donc pas à démonter… Sinon je me retrouve avec deux Watson hurlant : l’un à cause du prix qu’il doit débourser pour racheter l’objet et l’autre parce qu’il n’a pas son repas… Et je vous jure que personne ne veut voir un Watson en colère ! Même un miniature!

  
05) Elle a réussi à mettre tout le monde dans sa poche ! Si elle pleure et que je suis là, même si ce n’est pas de ma faute mais de la sienne (si elle veut le jouet elle n’a qu’à pas lancer le jouet par terre !), ils prennent tous sa défense à elle pas la mienne ! Même Mycroft a fini par être conquis ! **MYCROFT !!** Alors autant éviter de faire une expérience qui conduirait immédiatement à me faire renvoyer de chez moi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Soit environ 50€ (la moyenne est véridique, merci Amazon !) (1€ égal à 0.84£ (merci internet !) => depuis que j'ai écris ce chapitre (il y a deux ans, ceci à changé, maintenant: 1€ = 1,11£!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction se trouve également sur fanfiction, sous le même titre et même pseudonyme.


End file.
